thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Putt
Human male, born 22 Aut'gin, LY 831, in Triscot. Died 903. Husband of Laina. Father of Alyn, Lance, Lucia, and West. Farmer. Putt came from a long line of farmers. Sixty years before his birth, his great-grandparents were among the founders of Triscot, where they started what would become the new village's largest plantation. They immigrated from Monab, and though no one in their family were spirit-talkers, it's understandable, coming from that village, that they had a strong religious sensibility. Putt's clan has always been known as very moral, hard-working, and generous people, with a great love not only for God, but also their fellow man. They are a sociable lot, and active in the community (in Triscot as they had been in Monab). They feel very strongly that wealth should be earned (rather than idly inherited), and unlike many clans which came to be considered nobility, they don't believe in extravagance or complacency. While their estate was appropriately comfortable, given their wealth, it was by choice not nearly as opulent as many noble estates. And while the clan may have enjoyed certain luxuries which are beyond the means of commoners, that never stopped them from working just as hard as their employees. In fact, the clan is well-known for its charitable work and contributions, as well as a strong belief in the fundamental equality of all people, regardless of financial or social status. In 863, Putt married a woman named Laina. In 864, they had a daughter named Alyn (named after Laina's sister, Alyn I). In 868, they had a son named Lance. In 873, they had a daughter named Lucia. In 880, they had a son named West. Putt's plantation produced a number of crops, as well as having various farm animals such as cattle, chickens, curlycoats, etc. But the most important crop was always potatoes. Each Autumn, for three weeks, many Triscan children were hired to help harvest this crop (on other local plantations, as well as Putt's), and the children of Putt's clan were no exception. It has long been a tradition for local masters to give their students time off to engage in this work, a tradition which the school system of the village has maintained ever since it was established in 904. However, between 903 and 912, Putt's plantation did not take part in the potato harvest. In 883, Putt and Laina's eldest daughter, Alyn, moved to Ship to study medicine. There, she met a man named Adam, who had been traveling between many villages over the last few years, establishing himself as a trader. They began dating, and on a visit home, Adam came with her. While getting to know her family, he struck a deal with Putt to begin trading some of his produce in other villages. Two years later, Adam founded a company called Lembas, which became the sole distributor of produce from Putt's plantation, and Adam moved to Triscot. Two years after that, in 887, Alyn and Adam married. Another ten years passed, and in 897, at the age of 66, Putt retired. At that point, Adam became the de facto head of the clan. In 902, Adam joined the Protestant Movement, which he'd learned of through his friend Toros, the bishop of Triscot. The Protestants were in opposition to The Plan, which had been designed by certain members of The Order with the goal of uniting the disparate villages of The Land into a single country (the Second Order). While this didn't seem entirely bad in and of itself, some of the details of the Plan (including the establishment of a class system) went very much against the beliefs of Adam, as well as Putt and almost everyone in the clan. They did all they could to support the Protestant Movement, though the most notable example of this came at the Battle of Triscot in 903, the last major battle of the the war known as the Coming of the Order. At that time, it seemed almost all of the clan was wiped out, though in 912, it would be revealed that many members of the clan had been in hiding for the past nine years. However, some of the clan truly had died that day, including Putt himself. During the battle, the estate had been razed to the ground. The deed officially passed to Putt's son West, and Adam's son Darius, the only two relatives who at the time were known to be alive. While there were some offers to buy the estate from people who had their own plans for the land, the two of them refused, but did nothing with the land, themselves. However, in 912, when the surviving clan members came out of hiding, they began making plans to revive the plantation, which they did beginning the next year. Trivia Putt's birthday fell on "New Autumn Day" (see Holidays of the Land). See also *Lonewander clan Category:People